This invention relates to a color television camera device which uses a solid-state image pickup device. In particular, it relates to a device using a solid-state pickup device whereby signals in two successive horizontal lines are simultaneously read out during every horizontal scanning period.
In conventional solid-state color image pickup devices, a color filter array is provided on the surface of a photosensor array formed in a semiconductor substrate. With the increasing need for utilizing semiconductor image pickup devices, there existed a problem of registration between the filter array and photosensor array. The prior art has proposed to overcome this problem by simultaneously reading out two successive lines of signals during every horizontal scanning period; these lines of signals are then processed to obtain the color signals (see Japan Patent Publication No. 56-37756). The proposed device, however, has a complex integrated structure for simultaneously reading out the two successive lines of signals and is difficult and costly to manufacture such a device.